vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Kagamine Rin
Shrugs I don't see the big deal myself, the thing is there are good Vocaloids out there few producers can use and there are bad Vocaloids out there many can use. Its never been about how good the tool is, its about how you can use that tool its why there is room for Chipspeech after all. Despite the fact many of its vocals are long redundant or dated, there are people who want those synths for their unique qualities no modern software offers. Also if you like a Vocaloid despite its flaws then your a better fan then someone who pretends there are none. You can enjoy something that is LQ or bad and it doesn't bother you. I admit my favourite Vocaloid Tonio is a MQ vocal, being he *just* missed the mark among other problems. I enjoy his vocal when people can figure it out and use it though despite his flaws. Turns out as well he sounds just like his provider so can be considered one of the more realistic V2s. ^_^ Thats the thing, just because we say negative stuff at times, we just bring people down to Earth and remind them that the software is not without flaws. We do not try to stop people enjoying the Vocaloids as we spend so much time trying to get people to enjoy them anyway here. The whole point of this wiki is to promote and share our love of Vocaloid. ^.^ Most producers in Japan buy the package for Rin, in fact its something like 40-50% more fans like her over him. ITs generally because most producers are male and they tend to buy female vocalists. The other trouble is being not really male he reflects a deeper female vocal and can sound a little unauthentic or forced at times. Post Act1 he has been noted to sound a lot more edited then Rin at times, CFM is known to edit their vocal samples to make sure their Vocaloids have certain qualities. Its why the CV series aren't usually all that realistic, the least unrealistic being Luka V4x but this was being they wanted her to showcase EVEC and Luka's provider is the only actual singer of the CV series. Kaito and Meiko just had filters to take out bad things in comparison so are more realistic, though their default vocals are a little voice acted because their mimicking the V1 vocals. Being HQ either way in Vocaloid is not certain to make you a instant seller. A lot of the vocals like Prima or Sachiko are niche vocalbanks few will buy anyway. Yeah, sure, Len has problems, the Kagamines in general do and CFM is a little afraid to experiment with them. But the English vocal for Len is the only one I'd write off besides Act1. The English Vocals problems are basically Len doesn't at times even sound like Len. He just sounds like a deeper Rin and is not masculine enough. They will likely fix this in the next version though, they general seem to fix up things between versions.